This invention relates to adapter assemblies and, more particularly, to adapter assemblies that provide relatively easy assembly and disassembly in combination with foolproof attachment for various different types of tooling in automated handling equipment.
Multifunction adapter assemblies are widely known and used in transfer press equipment and the like to move objects in an industrial setting. Typically, the adapter assembly is mounted within the equipment to support tooling used to move the objects.
Presently, some adapter assemblies include a stem portion that is received into an opening in a mounting receiver. The stem portion and the opening include mating surfaces that limit relative rotation between the adapter and the mounting receiver. The adapter is then secured to the mounting receiver using a latch.
One drawback of such adapter assemblies is that the mating surfaces allow rotational play between the mounting receiver and the adapter, which creates looseness in the connection. Furthermore, the adapter can be received into the mounting receiver in any of various different orientations, only one of which may be desirable. Thus, an adapter assembly that prevents relative movement between the mounting receiver and the adapter and that provides a foolproof connection between the mounting receiver and the adapter is needed.